Gara - Gara Prosotan
by kyuminfanboy137
Summary: cinta bersemi setelah main prosotan. eeeeaaaaaaa *jiaaaaaah.. summary macam apa itu* BAD Summary.. langsung baca aja deh ya.. CHIBI! KyuMin / Gaje / Boy X Boy


Tittle : Molla (gak nyambung ama cerita. Seperti biasa, saya BINGUNG DENGAN JUDUL)

Rate : K+

Cast : KyuMin

Genre : romance(?)

Disc : Kyu punya Ming, Ming punya kyu, tapi Kyumin punya KU.. #digamparJoyers cerita ini juga punya sayah.

Warning : Chibi KyuMin, Typo berserakan, Tak sesuai EYD, OOC, Aneh, Gaje, NO EDIT.

Annyeong. Saya membawa FF gaje yang gax tau asal usulnya. Baca aja deh ya langsung. Repiyu jusseyo. #Bow

Seorang anak berusia 6 tahun sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon kamarnya. Kedua foxy eyes nya sedang memperhatikan sorang namja beserta mobil box yang berada di samping rumahnya.

"sepeltinya Cungmin tidak pelnah melihat olang itu. Apa meleka olang balu?" kata anak kecil itu dengan sedikit panik.

"aaah. Cungmin pengen liyat ahjuci itu ciapa. Cungmin kecana ajah deh." Serunya sambil berlari keluar kamarnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa, dia segera turun dan berlari ke pintu rumahnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu, dia segera memegang gagangnya bersiap untuk membukanya.

"Sungmin, kamu mau kemana?" eomma Sungmin memanggil dari dapur.

"eeeem,, Cungmin mau ke cebelah lumah eomma. Cungmin mau kelumah ahjuci yang di sebelah lumah kita. Aku boleh kecana kan eomma?" katanya sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes nya.

"hmb. Baiklah. Kau boleh kesana. Tapi, apa kau mau kesana dengan tangan kosong?" tanya eomma Sungmin sambil keluar dapur membawa sebuah bingkisan. "chaa. Berikan ini pada mereka. Sepertinya mereka baru pindah hari ini." Kata eomma sungmin sambil menyerahkan bingkisan itu.

"ne, eomma. Kamsahamnida. Cungmin bakalan ngasih ini ke ahjuci sebelah."

.

.

.

"annyeong ahjuci." Sapa Sungmin pada ahjussi yang sedang menurunkan barang dari mobil box.

"eoh? Waah. Kyeopta. Waeyo?" ucap namja yang dipanggil ahjussi sama Sungmin sambil berjongk menyamai tinggi Sungmin.

"eeemb, anuu ahjuci, apa ahjuci olang balu dicini? Apa ahjuci balu pindah?"

"aaah, ne. Ahjussi baru pindah hari ini. Siapa namamu anak manis?"

"nan Cungmin imnida, ahjuci. Aku tinggal dicebelah lumah ahjuci. Ahjuci namanya ciapa?" Jawab Sungmin sambil menunjuk rumahnya juga memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"aaah, panggil ahjussi Heechul ne." Kata Heechul sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin.

"eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Terdengar teriakan dari dalam rumah besar itu. Sepertinya teriakan suara anak kecil juga.

"yaaaak. Jangan berteriak sekencang itu. Eomma bisa tuli nanti. Waeyo?" tanya Heechul.

"ehehehe. Mianhae eomma. Kyu cuma mau tanya. PS Kyu mana?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa tau kalau ada orang disebalah eommanya. "eeh? Nugu? Eomma, nuguya?"

"eoh? Nan Cungmin imnida." Jawab Sungmin sambil membungkuk.

"hemb. Nan Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Kau bica memanggilku Kyu kalau kau mau."

"hemb. Kyunie, mau belmain denganku?"

"cih. Namaku bukan kyunie. Aku kyuhyun. Jangan panggil aku Kyunie. Alla? Catu lagi, aku tak mau belmain denganmu." bentak Kyuhyun.

"hey. Kau tak boleh membentaknya Kyu. Kau itu sama saja dengan ahjussi ahjussi bau yang mengusir kita."

"aniyoooo. Kyuhyun tidak sepelti ahjuci itu. Kyuhyun baik, eomma." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Dibelakang Heechul, Sungmin sedang bersusah payah menahan isakannya. Baru kali ini dibentak oleh seseoarang. Biasanya disayang dan disukai orang – orang karena dia lucu.

"yaaaak. Kau, balu begitu caja cudah mau nangis. Dacal namja lemah." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus pada Sungmin.

"Cungmin bukan namja lemah. Cungmin namja kuat." Kata Sungmin tak terima sambil mendongakkan kepala dan menghapus air matanya.

Sementara itu didalam rumah, ada suara satu orang lagi yang memanggil Heechul.

"Chulie, bisakah kau membantuku didalam?" seseorang namja dewasa menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam pintu.

"ne. Sebentar Hannie." "Sungmin, Kyuhyun, eomma kedalam dulu ya." ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua anak kecil itu.

"aah, tunggu dulu. Ahjuci, ini ada bingkisan dali eomma Cungmin. Cungmin diculuh ngacih ini ke ahjuci."

"wah. Terima kasih Sungmin."

"ne ahjuci. Oh ya. Cungmin boleh gax pinjem Kyunie dulu? Cungmin pengen ngajak Kyunie maen."

"ne. Silakan."

"yaaaak. Eomma. Kyuhyun ikut. Kyuhyun tak mau main cama dia."

"hei. Kyunie, kau macih punya ulucan denganku." Sungmin menarik lengan baju Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh dari rumah. Tapi Kyuhyun menepis tarikan dari Sungmin.

"ulucan apa? Ulucan kita uda celecai. Aku haluc cegela pelgi cekalang."

"tidak cebelum kau ikut denganku namja pabbo."

"yaaaak. Kita mau kemana namja cengeng?"

"aiiish. Aku punya nama dan namaku Cungmin. Alla? Kita akan ketaman." Seru Sungmin dengan wajah sumringah dan penuh kemenangan.

"mwo?"

"ne. Kita akan ketaman. Kajja,, palli palli." Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan berlari dengan riang.

.

.

.

"omo. Luas cekali taman ini." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"sudah ku duga kau akan bicala cepelti itu Cho Kyuhyun pabbo." Sungmin tersenyum penh kemenangan.

"yaak. Aku tak pabbo. Aku pintal. Aiiish. Kalo begitu, kau mau belmain apa?"

"eeeem. Apa ya. Cungmin bingung." Sungmin tampak bingung memilih akan belmain apa. Di taman itu begitu banyak permainan dan nampaknya seru dan menyenangkan.

"aiiish. Namja cengeng, kau lama cekali. Kalau begitu, aku caja yang pilih. Kita main plocotan *prosotan maksudnya* caja."

"mwo?" sungmin tampak kaget.

"wae? Apa kau takut namja cengeng?" ucap Kyuhyun meremehkan Sungmin.

"yaaak.. Aniyaaaaa.. Cungmin tak takuut." Ucap Sungmin tegas dan segera menarik Kyuhyun ke arah prosotan.

"yak yak yak. Pelan – pelan."

.

.

.

Sekarang dua namja cilik itu sudah berada di puncak prosotan. Wajah Sungmin tampak pucat sekaang. Sebernya Sungmin takut naik prosotan. Dia pernah terjatuh saat bermain prosotan. Maka dari itu dia tak pernah main prosotan lagi setelah itu.

"ayo kau duluan cengen." Kata Kyuhyun.

"ani. Kau duluan caja pabbo." Balas Sungmin.

"allaceo. Aku duluan. Jaaa~ aku tunggu dibawah Cungmin." Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di prosotan dan meluncur dengan lancar dan cepat. Suara triakan bahagia terdengar darinya.

"ayo minie, cekalang gililanmu." Teriak Kyuhyn dari bawah.

"euung, a aa aku ta..kut Kyunie. Aku takut." Gumam Sungmin yang tak dapat didengar Kyuhyun.

"ayo namja cengeng. Cepatlah."

"AKU TAK CENGENG KYUNIEEEEE"

Sungmin memaksa dirinya duduk di prosotan. Ia tak ingin dicap lemah dan cengeng oleh Kyuhyun.

Hana

Dul

Set

Dan Sungmin pun meluncur dengan baik. Tapi, saat akan mendekati Kyuhyun, kakinya tersangkut dan akhirnya,

Bruuuuk.

Sungmin kini mendarat dengan tak elitnya. Ia mendarat dengan menungging.

"aduuh. Hiks hiks hiks. Appo. Kyunie, appo."

"ya. Balu jatuh gicu aja nangis. Kau memang cangat cengeng Cungmin."

Sungmin tak menghiraukan kata – kata Kyuhyun. Ia masih saja terisak.

"eung, Cungmin – ci,"

Kyuhyun mencoba melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedang menangis sambil mengelus – elus lututnya.

"hiks hiks hiks"

"Cungmin – ci, apakah itu cakit?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

'tentu caja iya Kyunie pabbo' batin Sungmin.

"hiks hiks hiks" tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Ia masih saja terisak.

"yaaak. Cungmin – ci, belhentilah menangis." Kyuhyun mulai panik melihat Sungmin yang tak berhenti menangis dari tadi.

"hiks hiks hiks" lagi, hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Cungmin – ci, hiks hiks hiks. Belhentilah menangis. Jebaal. Hiks hiks hiks." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun juga ikut terisak.

Sungmin yang mendengar isakan Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kyuhyun yang sudah banyak meneteskan air mata seperti dirinya.

"yak. Kyunie pabbo. Kenapa kau juga ikut menangis eoh?"

"hiks hiks hiks. Mianhae. Maafin aku ne Cungmin. Aku tak tau kalo kau takut tinggi."

"ne. Gwenchana Kyunie. Cungmin cudah tidak apa – apa."

"jeongmal? Hueeeeeee. Mianhaeeee Cungmin. Hiks hiks hiks. Aku tak belmakcud menakutimu. Hueeeeee." Kali ini gantian Kyuhyun yang menangis dengan keras. Sungmin hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"sudahlah Kyunie. Nan gwenchanayo." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Tangisan Kyuhyun bertambah kencang.

Kini Sungmin mulai panik. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia berpikir keras apa yang mesti ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia mempunyai ide untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

CHUU~

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan tangisan Kyuhyun. Dan seketika itu pula, Kyuhyun berhenti menangis. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah tak percaya dan Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk wajahnya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah semerah tomat karena malu.

"emmm, Kyunie, mianhae. Aku mencium bibilmu tadi. Habisnya kau tak belhenti menangis. Waktu aku menangis, eomma celalu mencium bibilku bial aku aku belhenti menangis."

"jeongmal?"

"ne. Eomma bilang kalau eomma gak ceneng liyat olang yang eomma cayang menangis."

"ne? Jadi, Cungmin cayang Kyu?"

"ne." Jawab Sungmin malu.

"kalau begitu, Kyu juga cayang Minie. Dan, cekalang kita pacalan ya Minie." Jawab Kyu sambil tersenyum.

"pacalan? Mwoya? Pacalan itu apa Kyunie?"

"molla." Jawab Kyuhyun innocent. "aku juga tak tau pacalan itu apa. Tapi kata appa, pacalan itu kita caling cayang dan celalu belcama." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"eoh?"

"wae? Jadi Cungmin tak mau jadi pacal Kyu?" tanya Kyu sedikit merajuk.

"aniyaaa. Cungmin mau jadi pacal Kyunie." Jawab Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"jja. Kalau begitu, kita pulang caja. Cudah cole." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"ne. Kajja."

Saat sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan prosotan, Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berhenti.

"tunggu dulu."

"waeyo Kyunie?" tanya sungmin bingung.

"eeeeuum,, Kyu boleh tidak,,"

"eung? Boleh kenapa?"

"emb,, Kyu boleh tidak minta lagi?"

"eoh? Minta apa? Cungmin tak bawa uang buat beli jajan Kyu."

"aniyo. Kyu tak minta jajan.. kyu Cuma pengen,,," Kyuhyun menggantungkan kata – katanya lagi.

"Kyunie pengen apa?"

"heuh. Kyu pengen Cungmin cium bibil Kyu lagi. Hehehe." Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya disetai cengiran tak berdosa.

"iiiiiiiich~. Kyunie~~." Pipi Sungmin memerah lagi mendengar permintaan Kyu.

"waeyo? Bibil Cungmin lacanya manis. Lebih manis dalipada pelmen."

"Kyunie~."

"ayolah Cungmin. Kita kan cudah pacalan."

"iiiiiiiiiisssssssssssshhhh. Kyunie~." Lagi. Pipi Sungmin merona semakin merah. Sungmin sangat malu. Tapi sedetik kemudian,,

CHUUU~

Dengan cepat tapi lembut, Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Dan karena malu, Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang membatu dan tersenyum gaje. Bisa dipastikan wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sudah semerah tomat.

"yaaaak. Cungmin, tungguin Kyu. Jangan tinggalin Kyu cendili. Kyu tak tau jalan pulang." Teriak Kyuhyun setelah sadar dari shock karena di cium Sungmin secara tiba – tiba lalu berlari mengejar Sungmin.

FIN/THE END/TAMAT

A/N : muehehehehehe.. mian gaje.. Cuma pengen nulis aja.. Lama gak nulis FF.. repiyu ya readersdeul kalo readersdeul mau.. ini FF juga uda pernah saya post di FB..


End file.
